New Hope Academy
by EeveeLuver
Summary: Welcome to new hope academy. A strictly pokemon breeders academy, where you will be taught the best tactics for pokemon breeding. So please take a seat and enjoy the presentation. O.C.s accepted
1. Chapter 1

New Hope Academy-Chapter 1

Hi, EeveeLuver here with my first fanfiction. I'll be accepting any O.C. admitted and look forward to any reviews. Enjoy~

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, But I do own these O.C.s and the ideas used for this story

Akina walked up to the large white building in the middle of the forest. the words New hope Academy sprawled across the top in elegant gold writing, large windows gave all who passed a peak of the spick and span halls of the dormitories, white walls, red carpeting, wood doors, glistening golden door nobs, the attendance desk at which a Blonde wearing an ascot sat silently typing a way at his computer his well groomed curly hair fell gently around his face. He wore a new red over coat, New Hope Academy was sewn into the velvety red fabric in the left hand corner, under that was a white polo, not a speck of dirt or dust on it. Red couches and chairs, potted plants and tables filled with old magazines made up the waiting room.

Akina took a deep, shaky breath, before slowly reaching for the small, glistening, golden ball that let one into this all breeder academy. She hesitated momentarily before shoving the door open, releasing the chilling cold air from the building. The gentle humming sound of the air filled her ears as she entered the amazing building.

The man at the computer briefly glanced up at her before looking back at his computer "So, you must be one of the Freshmen. Here, fill this out," he said never looking up from his computer he handed Akina a clip-board with some forms clipped to it.

"Thank you sir," the brunette said before scurrying of towards the waiting room. Swiftly she took a seat on one of the chairs quickly filling the forms out, before returning them to the man. "Here, I'm finished." She attempted to hand the man the papers and clip board.

"Thank you man," he took the papers skimming through her answers "Okay here is your room key, room 56, you'll be sharing your room with Tera Greens, a Sophomore. After finding your room I recommend you go to the locker rooms in which you'll be fitted for your school uniform. Next you'll want to go to classroom 5 were you'll find your partner pokemon, which will be given to you upon completion of the partner test."

"Okay thank you very much," a smile forming on her face as she automatically ran down the large hall to her new dorm. She soon arrived at the new door, "Room 56 this is it."

Gently she stuck the key in the door unlocking it she walked in to the room reveling the sight of a black-haired girl wearing a camouflage bandanna, a black tank top, and a pair of tan cargo shorts, an oddly tiny Persian sat at her feet. The new girl sat on an old fold up chair pulled up to another old fold out card table at which her and 2 other people sat playing poker with her. The first person was a pale skinned boy with shaggy black hair he wore an oversized black cloak, the hood pulled over his head a Mightyania stood next to him his head on the boy's lap. The third was a grinning red-headed boy, a gold earring in his ear, he wore red under-armor and blue jeans, an Octillery gripped tightly to his head.

"Oh, hey there you must be 'kina my new roommate," the girl with the camo bandanna greeted.

"Yeah, thats me, that means your Tera Greens, right"

"Yep, I'm Tera and thats Neko," she pointed to the boy in the cloak "and thats Toby." She pointed to the red-head

"Nice to meet you all," Akina said with a slight bow.

"Looks like we got a kind one hear," before Akina new it Neko was behind her a creepy grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Um wha-" Akina was cut off by a laughing Toby.

"Neko, what did we tell you about sexually-harassing the newbies, sometimes I swear," Toby laughed.

"Aw but Toby she's just so cute," Neko whinnied clinging on to her tighter.

"Let go of the poor girl," Tera commanded.

Reluctantly Neko let go of Akina, before walking back over to his seat giving his Mightyana a pat on his head "Looks like we'll just have to wait for the right time, Kuma. Which shouldn't be to long from now." he gave a creepy grin once again before sitting down.

"Sorry 'bout that your bed is right over there you can put your bags down by it. I'd give you a tour but since your a newbie but you'll have to go and get your uniform then pokemon." Tera smiled.

"Yeah, your right thanks," Akina quickly threw her bags on to her bed before hurrying out of the room giving the three a quick goodbye before dashing down the hall to the lockers.

"Hello, welcome freshmen I'll be fitting your uniform today," a kind pink-haired women said, she wore an outfit similar to the man at the computer but instead of a tie she had a small red scarf and a neatly ironed white skirt.

-Time Lapse-

"Okay so we're done here thanks for your time, we'll drop your uniform off at your room tomorrow."

"Okay thank you." Akina nodded and smiled and cheerfully left the lockers making her way down the hall turning left or right on occasion eventually she found classroom 5.

"H-hello," Akina hesitantly entered the room glancing around at some students receiving there first pokemon others taking the test to get there first pokemon.

"Hello here take this test and based on you answers you'll receive your pokemon."

And thats where I'll end hope you enjoyed. As you know I will be accepting O.C.s so heres the o.c. entry form-

Name-

Age-

Year-(Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior)

Family-

History-

Personality-

Appearance-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Romance-(Yes or No)

Pokemon-(Freshmen-I'll determine based on O.C. form, Sophomore-You can choose one, Junior-You can choose three, Senior-You can choose four)

Nickname-(If your higher then a Freshmen)

Other-

So, thats it. Please tell me how I did for my first fic. and please sends in O.C.s


	2. Chapter 2

New Hope Academy- Chapter 2

**Author Note-Okay here's the next chapter hope you all like it**.

"H-hello," Akina hesitantly entered the room glancing around at some students receiving there first pokemon others taking the test to get there first pokemon.

"Hello, here take this test and based on your answers you'll receive your pokemon." A boy no older then 16 with black hair swept to the side covering his left eye handed her a sheet of paper which she presumed was the test. A Spoink happily bounced around his feet.

"Thanks... Um one question, are you a staff member or are you a student, sorry," Akina worriedly glanced at her feet not wanting to upset him.

"O-oh no need to be sorry," he waved his hand like he was trying to shoo away the awkwardness, a faint blush would have been visible if his skin wasn't slightly tanned "I'm a student, not a staff member. I was just helping the school out by volunteering to test the Freshmen,"

"Okay, makes sense. I was just curious,"

"Its fine don't worry, oh and by the way my names Cole."

"Nice to meet you Cole, I'm Akina."

"Okay Akina, see you around."

"Kay," She nodded and walked over to a table and started filling out the test.

Most of the questions we're simple like whats you favorite color, whats your favorite type of Pokemon, and what do you prefer Cute, Ugly, Cool, or Smart Pokemon. Some made you think a little more like, Where do you see yourself in 5 years, What words would you use to describe yourself, and how determined are you to finish all courses at New Hope Academy.

After about an hour she finally finished the quiz. Akina glanced all around the room searching for a place to hand in her paper. She quickly got up after seeing another freshmen, with gray ruffled hair and an odd pendent hanging from his neck, hand his paper to someone who was obviously staff and not just a student. She followed her fellow freshmen handing her paper to the man as well.

The man started looking over the boys paper deep in thought obviously, the boy looked at him his eyes sparkling with his excitement as he waited to find out what his first pokemon would be. The man looked up from the paper at him, and then back down at the paper, up at him, down at the paper, up, down, up down, he did this cycle a few more times before speaking up.

"Winston Tykes, I have made the decision that this is the pokemon for you." His voice was very monotone as he reached into the box behind him filled with pokeballs he searched around for the right one for a bit, before finding the perfect one and handing it to Winston.

Winston was practically shaking with excitement as he was handed the ball. Eagerly he clicked the small white button releasing a small releasing a small black and red fox a plume of black fur around its neck.

"Zorua!" The pokemon cheerfully barked at its new owner. Winston swiftly scooped up the small fox, bringing it into a gentle hug, before pulling it away from his chest.

"So, Zorua, where gonna be good partners partners now huh?"

"Zor-zor-zoura!" He barked in agreement. Winston set him on the ground.

"Come on, lets go, I've yet to see who my roommate is I wanna meet him." He said before running of into the hall Zorua trailing behind him.

After seeing such a rare pokemon given away so easily, Akina couldn't wait to see what her partner would be. She stood silent as the man looked over her paper just as he did Winston's, before speaking up just as he did Winston's.

"Akina Haruno, I have made the decision that this is the pokemon for you." he turned and grabbed the ball then handed it to her.

"T-thank you, so much sir!" She squealed releasing her new partner from its capsule. A light brown pokemon was revealed from the bright red light. The pokemon had black ears that resembled the ones of a rabbit, it stood on its long ringed tail, and on its stomach was a large yellow-tan ring.

"Sen! Sentret!" It's voice squeaked.

"Pwa, a Sentret!" She bent down so she could be eye to eye with the scout pokemon "Hey there sweetie." Akina reached her hand out and rubbed her partner on the head gently, the pokemon cooed happily as her new owner stroked her. "I think I'll name you Cookie, you like that?" The pokemon nodded "Good,"

-**-(In some other part of the campus)-**-

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my stuff Zane?" Suraya hissed at his roommate his dark brown eyes like daggers.

"S-sorry man! I just wanted to see what was in the vile, I didn't mean to break it, I swear! Please don't do anyth-"

"I'll give you three seconds to run as far away as possible, One." Zane quickly opened the door and dashed out, "Two." Zane was already at the end of the hall, "Three!" Suraya walked up to the open door and slammed it shut, swiftly locking it in the process.

"Now what do you say to working on some new medicine?" He asked the Venipede that lay on his bed, he received a curt nod from this poison type.

-**-(With Zane)-**-

Zane swiftly ran through the campus and would have probably made it to the front doors if he didn't get stopped by a wall of flesh that knocked him backwards his headphones flying from around his neck. He rubbed his sore head running his hands through his spiky black hair.

"If it ain't him self? So what did you do this time?" A girl with porcelain pale skin, long waist length platinum blonde hair, and light grey eyes laughed.

"Alice, why must you always assume I did something wrong. Maybe I just felt like running through the halls to burn some calories." he said while grabbing his headphones and standing up.

"Oh, right because you're so worried about burning off all those extra calories,"

"Of course, for you my dear Alycat," Zane joked.

"Mhmm, is that right? I was on my way down to the cafeteria to get lunch, you in?"

"I don't see why not, so can we count this as a date,"

"Sure as long as you pay,"

"Of course- Hey wait a minute! I don't wanna pay!"

"To late you already agreed," Alice stuck her tongue out and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Aw... Come on it was a joke!" He yelled as he ran after her.

**-(In some other part of the campus)-**

"Dude! What do you mean this is your room? It only has one bed! How on earth can the school make two males share the same bed what is this! Come on where going to the office to get this fixed," Toby ranted loudly pulling a confused Winston out of the room towards the school office, his Zoura in tow. Toby angrily ranted the whole way there, and yes his Octillery was still latched to his head.

"Hey!" Toby slammed on the door to the priceable office, "Hey! We have an issue!" Winston stood quite not wanting this rage to be turned on him.

"What! What on earth is the problem Toby!?" A tall thin woman with piercing red eyes and waist long snow colored hair snapped as she whipped open the door.

"There has been an awful mistake! You assigned this here newbie as my roommate but my room only has one bed!" He yelled pointing to Winston.

"And the problem is?"

"I can't share a bed with another boy!"

"Fine, fine, fine I'll have another bed sent in tomorrow, okay."

"But, what about tonight, I am not sharing a bed with him!"

"Well then you'll have to figure something out, goodbye." She slammed her door shut.

"Why you! I swear, I'm gonn-" Toby was cut off by Winston.

"Its fine Toby, I'll just sleep on the floor tonight okay," Winston tried to compromise.

"No, you can have the bed, I'll just stay in a friends room."

"Oh, okay..."

-**-(In some other part of the campus latter on in the day)-**

"Honey, I'm home!" Neko greeted his roommate who sat on his bed gently brushing a Ninetails. His roommate was tall with shoulder length purple hair, he had dark blue eyes, and wore a long black coat with three rings for buttons, a large scarf hung from his neck.

"What?" The boy looked up at his roommate not understanding what his roommate meant.

"Aw, don't worry Raven, I was just joking"" Neko laughed and ruffled Raven's hair, who automatically smoothed it back down. "So do you have any stories to tell me about your day?"

"No," Raven replied.

"To bad I wanted to hear one, Oh well goodnight," Neko walked over to his own bed and quickly got under his covers, shedding his cloak, pants, and shirt leaving him in Pokeball boxers. His Mightyana jumping into bed with him.

Raven sighed at his roommates odd behavior, and continued grooming his Ninetails, enjoying the quiet once again, but this enjoyment was short lived. The door flew open reveling Toby and his Octillery.

"Nekooooooooo! Get up!" He shouted causing Raven and his Ninetails to wince at the sudden loudness. Toby pounced on his sleeping friend pinning him to his bed.

"Oh, Toby, how sudden. I had no idea you liked me in such a way, but I'm sorry I don't feel the same." The groggy Neko joked.

"What? No, thats not why I'm here. I got a roommate now but we only have one bed in the room, and we won't get another one until morning. So I want you to go and sleep in my bed and do whatever you want and let me have yours." He ranted.

"Oh, is your roommate a Freshie?"

"Yes,"

"Okay I'm in,"

"God you really are creepy aren't you, huh."

"Oh, you know I love to mess with them nothing more,"

"Fine. Whatever, now go I'm tired,"

"Okay," Neko grinned and Toby got off of him. Neko then proceeded to just throw on his cloak as he was to lazy to put anything else on, plus it covered everything. He then silently left the room.

"Night," Toby said to Raven who he just realized was in the room.

Raven nodded his head in acknowledgement, and finally decided he should just go to sleep instead of having a chance of seeing any other weird things tonight. He returned his Ninetails to its ball and removed his coat before switching off the lights and going to bed.

**Author Note- And that is our ending point for today, tell me if I got anything wrong on your O.C. I'd be happy to go back and fix it also if you have anything to ask or anything else you'd like to see please don't hesitate to pm me. Also, I'll still will except more O.C.s so keep sending them in. I look forward to all comments wether it be constructive criticism or just compliments so until next time**

**EeeveeLuver out **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Hope Academy- Chapter 3**

"Morning sweetheart," Neko chuckled darkly as he watched a drowsy Winston wake.

"W-wha?" A confused Winston asked taking in his surroundings. The first thing he noted was the pale, shaggy haired boy staring him in the face, next thing he noticed was the heavy pressure pushing down on him.

"Might! Mighty!" Winston looked up at where the pressure was coming from, a Mightyania was laying atop of him its tongue hanging out.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Neko asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Who? How? When? Why?" The smaller boy freaked slightly his face heating up from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I was gentle," he winked playfully.

"W-wh-wha?" At this point Winston was ready to jump away from the strange boy in the bed, and he would have if he wasn't being pinned down by the dog-like pokemon.

"I was just joking calm down," he said removing himself from the bed, motioning for his Mightyania to follow, "So todays your first day of New Hope Academy huh?" Winston nodded gently pulling the covers off of himself reveling his Litwick pajama bottoms and top.

"So... Um, what are you doing in here anyways?"

"Hm, me? Well Toby said he wanted my bed for the night, and told me I could sleep in here with you." Neko smirked.

"Oh ok..." Winston let out a deep breath and didn't ask anymore questions not wanting the details.

"You might want to get ready, the Welcome to New Hope assembly is at nine, and its eight thirty now."

"Of course," Winston stood up and opened the front door to see if his uniform had come, it had been hanging from a hanger that was on a hook on the front of the door.

"Kay, see you later kid!" Neko chuckled and ran out the already opened door, his Pokemon in tow.

"Bye, I guess..." Winston just looked, dazed, at the odd teen running down the hall. Winston closed the door and proceeded to quick jump in the shower. After drying off he put on the crisp new uniform, then called his Zorua out of its ball, giving it a quick brush, and swiftly headed out the door towards the auditorium which was supposed to be located somewhere near the middle of the large campus.

"Zor-Zor!" the black fox barked at its trainer as he made a wrong turn down a hallway.

"Hm, whats wrong Zorua? We gotta hurry buddy," Winston bent down to be eye to eye with his partner.

"Zorua!" The illusion pokemon faced towards the correct hallway to the assembly hall.

"Hm? That way?"

"Ru!"

"Kay if you say so," He followed it down the hall, then down many, many, more, eventually making it "Kay, here we are," Winston grinned and walked into the large room filled with breeders and pokemon of all kinds. The first thing to catch Winston's eyes was a Buneary hopping off students heads, causing quite an uproar.

"Bro, get your rabbit of my head," Zane told a small blonde as the pokemon landed upon his head.

"Sorry mate," the small blonde squeaked reaching for the tiny brown rabbit, who in turn jumped off of Zane's head on to Alice's head, who was petting and cooing over her Houndoom with its head on her lap.

"Pwa," She cringed as it landed. Her Houndoom, not liking its owners discomfort, barked at the Buneary angrily. The rabbit pokemon stuck out its tongue and teased the dog. The Houndoom snapped, and used a powerful flamethrower on the rabbit, causing it to fall off its owner's head, burnt.

"Choco!" the blonde ran up to his fallen pokemon's side, pulling a burn heal he had been carrying in the backpack on his back.

"H-Houndoom!" Alice yelled at her pokemon, "I'm sorry Oliver, is Choco alright."

"Y-yeah I think so, but no reason to be sorry Choco was the one jumping from head to head," He picked the rabbit up and returned it to its pokeball, "Your fine right, your Houndoom didn't burn you did it."

"No, I'm fine."

"Bro you seriously need to keep that bunny of yours in check, Principle Schmidt would be livid if she heard that her students were allowing their pokemon jump head from head." Zane told Oliver, the small blonde boy.

"I know I know! It's just Choco and I haven't got used to one another yet..." The small blonde freshman fiddled with his fingers and gazed at the floor. Zane smiled sympathetically and ruffled the smaller boys hair.

"It's fine just be more careful next time, Kay?"

"Kay," Oliver nodded.

"Ahem, will all students please take the seats," a voice boomed through the auditorium. Winston turned to see where it came from, it had come from principle Schmidt herself a Chatot sat on her shoulder horsely repeating her words. The students became quite and found there seats, Winston ended up sitting next to some girl with long wavy violet hair and silver eyes. She greeted Winston happily introducing herself as Violet Black before turning in her seat towards the stage.

"Hello and welcome to New Hope Academy," Principle Schmidt said "I hope you all are fitting in nicely, normally at this time I would go over rules, expectations, and whatnots but I assume you've all already read that enough considering you all had to pass a test on it before being accepted it to the school." She laughed a little, "So anyways, as many of you may know, today instead of normal classes we have set up a pokemon Olympics to help students further there bond with each other and there pokemon. All students must find themselves a group of three to participate with, there is no rules for groups, it may be all of one gender or grade level. But all groups must have at least three people. Today we have last years winners Neko," the odd boy that was in Winston's bed walked out from a curtain his Mightyana close by "Toby," Winston's roommate walked out his Octillery latched to his head, "and Tera," a girl with a small Persian walked out.

"Hello, we are here to clear up any questions anyone may have about this whole olympic thing," Tera announced as she was handed the microphone, "So raise your hands and ask away." Violet swiftly raised her hand eagerly waving it back and forth slightly.

"You there," Toby pointed Violet, "Whats your question."

"How many events will there be? And what kind of events?" Neko grabbed the microphone this time.

"Well the events change every year but you can expect a relay race, a triathlon, and a 100 meter swim, as those are the events that happen every year. As for the amount of events there will be somewhere around ten." Violet nodded in understanding, "Anyone else?" This time the boy with the Buneary rose his hand, "You." Neko pointed to him.

"How exactly will our pokemon be used?"

"Well each person can only choose one pokemon to use for the whole olympics, so three pokemon for each team of three. Anyway your pokemon can be used to get past different obstacles, for example during the 100 meter swim, Toby uses his Octillery as a motor boat in a sense. He has it face the opposite direction on his head and use bubble beam to jet him though the water, I hope that answers your question." Tera answered him, a thin hazel eyed dirty blonde raised her hand, a Murkrow was perched on her head, "You."

"Do we get anything for winning?"

"Actually yes, each member of the team will receive a limited edition set of grooming tools made by some of the top breeders, also a set of pokedolls, and a pack of rare berries." Toby answered, "Anymore questions?" no on raised there hands.

"Wow, that wasn't very many." Neko sighed in disappointment "Oh well, what are you gonna do?" He shrugged it off.

"Well then you guys should start getting your teams together," Tera motioned for the students to go and find there team, and off they went.

**AN: Sorry about how late this is, I thought I had posted this like a month ago and had left a note saying to send me in any person you would prefer being with and I didn't get any and I was so confused, then I realized I just hadn't published it. So yeah sorry again, and please send in any preferences on groups. Thanks~**

**~EeveeLuver out~**


End file.
